Cruel and Uncalled For
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin was charged of killing many and many families and was sentences to public torture. This story is up for sale. One-Shot.


It was hard not to stare in shock at the sight before them. For some the sight was frightening due to connections, to others the sight was highly amusing. She was crazy to put it simply, her eyes darted from face to face, to the floor, to the walls, to the roof. Her Cheshire cat smile taking over most of her face.

She was held by a silver metal chain, to keep her still. She was on the floor on all fours. Her clothes were ripped. She had a cloth to hid her breast and another to hide her womanly area, but that was it. Her dark hair, was combed back, unwashed, stretching down to her knees. She was the unwashed Rapunzel, that was very indecent.

The female stood up, her back hunched over. She took a slow step forward but the chain was gently tugged on. She hissed at the group, as a hand went over her stomach holding her back. The girl and the person holding her chain walked forward. The girl was let of the chain, once she could no longer feel the restraint she rushed over to one ginger haired male.

The ginger male stood there taking a step back in fear of the girl, her eye were bloodshot and she had cuts down her mussel less legs, and all over her body their were gashes, "Hi, do you remember who I am?" The girl nodded slowly, her eyes darting round the room.

"I missed you. It's good to see you. Can I hug you?" He asked going down to her eye level, the girl stopped looking round the room before nodding slowly and took a step into the males large warm chest.

Two warm arms wrapped around the girls tiny frame, as tears fell onto her neck, "My baby sister. My Karin. My poor sister," The male whispered to the girl who never said a word. A few people gasped at hearing the word sister.

How could see be Ichigo's sister? She was very dirty, she was crazy, she was a nut-job. How could this be his sister?

People that did recognise her, they had seen her four years ago. She was beautiful, strong, very sensible and not crazy. So many thing can change in four years. A person can have a child, a person can get married. Many people may have left school, even start school. But none of that happened to Karin. She's 20 now, but she has never left school. She was only in her second year of high school. When her life changed dramatically.

Four years ago, there were a mascarde of murders. Family's would die every night. They'd be left on the road. Everywhere you went, a dead body lay on the floor. An up-roar to kill the murderer was set.

That day, Karin spotted a hollow, she took out a knife, she hadn't received her zanpaktou yet and was destroying hollows with a kitchen knife. That day, Karin ran to the hollow and right before her eyes, it changed to an old male.

The male screamed for help as his body fell to the floor. People rushed out to see what the commotion was, within seconds, Karin was handcuffed and was taken to prison. No trial needed. They had caught her in the act.

Capturing the murderer did not satisfy them who had funeral arrangements. Knowing that the capturer was taken away did not satisfy them one bit. Instead, torture was the right punishment while she withered away in the cell.

Killing her, was not what they wanted, instead they decided that her life should be filled with pain and suffering, the way the family's of the deceased now feel. All they had in there hearts were revenge. It was publicly showed as they tortured her, she was stripped naked and was battered, put into electrical devices, everything that the public had asked for. She couldn't speak. She was fed one meal a day, too much in some peoples opinion

This happened for four years, until she caved in and died, on the TV. For four years they had to watch as she was wrongly excused. For four years, he watched his daughter scream in pain and all he could do, was hide away and wait for the day that she would died and know that she would be taken to a safe place.

She now was in that safe place.

* * *

**Random one-shot. Please Review**


End file.
